Unlucky bride
by Sataharu
Summary: Inu yasha is so feared in the sea that even the government has made an exception for his crew to roam untanged... so why?...DOES HE HAVE TO GET MARRIED! The best story there is!R&R!
1. Traitor

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU YASHA AND THE GANG! **BUT IN THIS STORY I DO! MUH HA HA HA HA!**

Chapter one: Finding the bride!

**!SOOOORRY BUT INU YASHA WON'T LET YOU READ THIS!**

(He's a little, mind that, Very supper dooperly angry because I am making him, a pirate, get married! How's that?)

UNTIL INU YASHA DOES LET YOU GUYS READ!

(Just kidding! I still have to write the story! I know I am being lazy! The Ueclan is surly going down!)

**(IMPORTANT: INSIGNIFICANT CHAPTERS ARE COMBINED! THE FOLLOWING IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT UPDATE! This will occur in the other chapters too! ENJOY!) ----------> **

Author's notes: Well _thank you_ Sea-Chan a.k.a … my SISTER for reviewing a.k.a SHAME! Ha ha ha I'm just kidding. It's been forever, but I have finally thought about my story and am going to write! The reasons for this is because #1 I feel I am responsible for it, #2 I want to have a written story on and finally the most important reason of all time #3 THE VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP! DAY AND NIGHT, THEY'RE EVERY WHERE!…… I'M GOING CRAZY! (Faint and wake up 2 hours later( Sorry… did I really tell you all that? My bad! ENOUGH! On with the story!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah… I got the message already…THE FRICKEN THING DON'T BELONG TO ME! (Stupid voices!)

Chapter one: Finding the bride!

She ran. That was all she was aware of. Running and running. Seconds, minutes, hours!

"There she is!" cried a man. A crowd could be seen running to catch up from behind him.

"Stop right there you filthy toad!" the man commanded, "You'll pay for this!" She heard him. Nice and clear, but she kept running. The thought of stopping to grab her side and breath shouted out to her. 'No! Don't do it. Your freedom is top priority' she told herself. Suddenly pain surged through her right leg and she found that an arrow had been shot.

"I think I got her!" shouted the same man as he saw the small silhouette fall to the ground. She toppled over and landed on the muddy ground of the cold night. 'No no no! What are you doing? Get up and RUN!' She winced. The wound began to bleed uncontrollably. Biting on her lips, she struggled to get up. 'Come on… just a little more...' It didn't work. She started to crawl. The distant voices grew louder, but she wouldn't give up hope. Grabbing onto whatever she could in her desperate state, she pulled her heavy body forward. Suddenly there was nothing there to grab and she realized where she was. It was the village cliff! She was falling! And…and…SHE'S DEAD! (Just kidding) luckily there was a large bush, without thorns cause _that_ would have killed her, breaking her fall. Untangling herself from the bush with her wounded leg was an exceptionally painful process, but as she finally freed herself and crawled to take cover under the cliff, she found that there was a cave there. Loud voices could be heard from above, but they were drowned out as she fainted.

"Where is she? I could' a sworn my arrow shot her and she fell. See! Right here. Look at the blood… Oh my! Did that crazy witch jump the cliff?" said the same man's voice roughly inspecting the mud.

"No! Kagome! Princess! You can't be dead? No, you aren't!" sobbed a girl struggling with all her might to see for herself that her lady wasn't just hanging on the cliff waiting for her, "_You!_" She freed herself from the men holding her back and pointed her shaky finger.

"Traitors! All of you! She's the princess!…AH!" the girl gasped. She looked straight ahead at her attacker. He held a sword in his right hand and had a torch in the other whose light reflected his features clearly. It was a young man in his early 20's.

"Anki? What?..." She frowned.

"Oh I see!" She started to laugh, "You think that the royal claim belongs to you! What a filthy swine of a cousin you are! After her parents were poisoned by _you,_ you thought you'd be crowned prince, but there was still Kagome and she was next in line. Pity huh? You're going to kill her so you can rule!" The girl couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed still laughing and pointing at the same time.

"Shut it Moeji! As far as you're concern, tonight's event never happened because you too is going to follow you dear princess. I now rule!" Every man there cheered.

"Tra…Traitors," she managed to whisper before darkness took her and she was gone.

Author's notes: There you are people Chapter one! Don't worry because Inu yasha will be showing up soon and the story will take a brighter turn! Toddles!


	2. Escaped!

Author's notes: Okay! Chapter 2 is up! I am so surprised that I even have time for this… I mean finals are coming up! Why did those crazy staff teachers even create finals? Arrg! Bloody things!…… … Well, read on … (You all… I know I said that the story will take a brighter turn, but that might happen a little later on in this chapter)…

Disclaimer: IN'YASA AN IS CREW NONT BLOND TA ME. GRRR…

Chapter two: Escaped!

"Are you s… sure that killing Moeji w… was a good idea?" a little man whispered. No one answered. Guilt filled their very fibber and they knew she was right.

"She was asking for it! I mean, why'd she have to do that for," a much taller man said behind him. His voice was shaking.

"Anki? Do you think that maybe we might have done the wrong thing?... who knows maybe the other villagers might fin…"

"Shut your mouth! If no tells them than they won't find out!" The man named Anki snapped cutting the taller man off. There was silence among them then…

"FIRE!"

"What the heck is going on?" Anki said turning towards the village. The other men followed his lead and found themselves facing not their village, but a blazing great fire.

"What in hell's name? How did?... We didn't even notice!"

"My wife and daughter!" They all started running at the houses. It might not be too late. Optimism filled their minds. As Anki reached the palace, he found himself at the heart of the fire. Whatever or who ever started the fire started it in the palace. What was going on? There was panic every where. People's screams could be heard. Anki might just have enough time to grab some gold and make his way out of the village in time.

"Anki! Anki help!" said a small voice. He didn't have time for this. Helping the kid would lesson his chance at making it in and out alive. So, he ignored the kid and ran in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThat night there was an enormous fire that took the entire Higurashi village. Ruins with burnt bodies lay about. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up with a start. She didn't realize what had woken her until the pain in her leg throbbed terribly. Looking around her she realized that the cave was smoking! 'Is there a fire in here?' she thought panic rising in her. She worked her way out of the cave. The blood on her leg was dried up, but as soon as she began to move, the wound bled again. Out in the open she could really see where the smoke came in from. Then last night's event came back to her. She tried to hold the tears back, but they kept coming. When she got a good view of the village, what was left of it stunned her. There _was_ nothing left.

Nothing left……

Nothing left……

It echoed in her for awhile. Then she worked her way into the forest. 'Those people betrayed you. It's a good thing that they died' half of her thought this, but the other screamed out 'the women and children had nothing to do with it'. She was so confused. Who had started the fire? Anki wanted to be king so he wouldn't burn the village down. The Higurashi village didn't have any enemies so who would set fire on them? Who could? She thought of Moeji…… She was the most loyal servant of them all. That night, even when they had warned her not to tell the princess what was happening, Moeji dared to. She was the only one that told Kagome what was going to happen. Last night when she ran, Moeji tried to hold them back. Now she thought of Moeji. What had happened to her? She bent over and started crying. After about 1 hour when the fire had almost stopped burning she started to make her way out to sea. She had walked a couple yards when a voice snapped her out of the depressed state.

"Arg! Stupid smoke!" Ahead of her stood a tall man with beautiful white silk hair crouched over steadying himself by pawing the tree with his right hand. This shocked her. Kagome didn't think there was anyone left.

"Aw h…hello? Are you okay?" She heard herself say. Kagome couldn't help it. She never thought twice when there were people in need of help. This man may be someone who might want to kill her seeing as she was being chased yesterday. With that thought she quickly turned to hide when he beckoned her towards him.

"Girl! I don't care who you are, but I am god damn blind and my sense of smell has failed me so I need you to direct me towards the direction of the sea," He said all of this very fast so kagome couldn't really make out what he had just said, but she did hear blind and smell so was sure this guy, who ever he was, was a victim of the fire. Then she was also startled when she realized that he shouldn't have known she was there if he was turned around…

"Stay there Mister. I'm making my way over to help you," But that was harder than it sounded. Her wounded leg was still bleeding, which would explain the dizziness she felt in the head from the lost of blood, so she sort of did a staggered dance instead of walking over.

"Girl what is taking you so long!" At this he turned around and collapsed against the tree with sweat all down his face. This man was the most handsome person. He wore a loose white long sleeve shirt that was tucked into his also matching loose white pants with a red belt. The shirt was wrapped around the wrists with red bands. Over his white shirt was a red vest. His matching red boots toped his outfit off.

"Well excuse me for being hurt, but still trying to help you in a slow and weak state!" Kagome yelled in frustration as she tried to free her dragging injured leg from its tangled mess of vines. She really was trying, but what angered her was that even though she was trying her best to help, this man was yelling at her. Maybe she should just leave Mr. Bossy alone and help herself…? Yes she'll do just that! At that finished thought, Kagome turned around and worked her way back. She didn't know the outside world very well or even these woods. She read books, was told stories, and went on trips, but was never permitted to be on her own to explore.

"Where a… are… do you think you're g… going?" The man could barely talk because he was breathing so hard.

"I am about to leave you to find your own way, but'll change my mind if manners were improved.." Kagome mocked. She didn't know the poor guy but teasing him was fun.

_Swish_

"Ah!" Kagome yelled and tripped over the rocked behind her. A GRAND big snake blocked her path, hissing wildly. As she fell over, her clumsy fall made her land on her bleeding leg and made it bleed even more. Now Kagome really felt the head ach. She was so dizzy now that her vision suddenly fogged up. There was nothing she could do to block the bleeding at her leg and with the great loss of blood, her energy was draining away.

"HA HA ha ha ha ha!" _Why_ is this man laughing when a snake was about to devourer her then do the same to him. THEY WERE ABOUT TO DIE!

Author's notes: I BET YOU KNOW WHO THAT CRAZY MAN IS…Okay peps! That ends chapter 2 and I shall start chapter 3 in a little bit! R&R please!


	3. Shelter

You all! I've finally got a review that doesn't belong to me or my sister! I love you "I hate stupid peepo" for reviewing! Chapter 3 isn't up but when I found out that some one had reviewed I just had to thank them! Thank you again! You don't know how much that means and right now I feel really pumped so chapter 3 will be coming out soon. THANK YOU AGAIN!

**("...") COMBINED CHAPTERS! --------> ENJOY!**

Author's notes: Every one… I AM SO SORRRRYYYYYY FOR NOT GETTING THIS TO YOU EARLIER! I am so mean and inconsiderate because I know how it feels to wait for a story for too long! I really am sorry! But I had very important things come up… I didn't have enough time on the computer to write the next chapter. (I know you're all going, "Whatever ,"excuses, excuses!") Well, I don't have too much time on this computer so I won't stall anymore… ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: You know… I think people get tired of saying that theveryhotmanwithdoggyears don't belong to them…

Chapter three: Shelter

"So pathetic…" The man whispered shaking his head. The creature then raised itself and dived in for the kill! Kagome braced herself for the impact… But it didn't come…

_SLICE!_

"What the?…" Kagome whispered peaking one eye. There lying on the ground was the gigantic monster sliced in half wiggling around, half DEAD!

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while summing the sudden energy to stand, she collided into someone. She didn't care who they were. The only thing on her mine was that there was someone there. Running behind the stranger she grabbed the person's shirt and tried to block the horrid view. After a bit, her savior spoke…

"Get off me," When kagome didn't move, shuddering in place instead, the stranger repeated oneself.

"I said, G…GET OFF M…" The person didn't finish it's sentence and fell face first onto the ground. This surprised her. She was lying on top of the person, so Kagome rolled over and looked to see who it was. There on the ground was the man who had been sitting by the tree. She gasped! Even though he was hurt, he had gotten up to help her! Wow! Even rude people could turn out to be nice.

"And I was going to leave him helplessly stranded… What a mean person I am… What should I do? If I leave him here, some more predators could come and attach him… and seeing by the looks of it, he's fainted so there won't be a protector for me anymore… I wouldn't be able to carry him anywhere either in my bleeding state… Specking of bleeding, I don't think I can do _anything_ for us…" Kagome was starting to feel more useless by the second sitting there and just staring at him. This man was really handsome. There was no denying it: The perfect face, body and silky white long hair. Then she notice something…… HE HAD DOGGIE EARS ON TOP OF HIS HEAD! (Readers, if you don't know whom this person is by now then you shouldn't be an inuyasha fan!) She couldn't help it. They were so cute that kagome just had to reach out and touch them. She stopped after a bit to look around. Their surroundings were covered by bushes.

"Ah ha! I know what to do…" Reaching for the branches, she began to break them off. Kagome planted them on the ground around them as a wall and then took her belt, which was wide enough, to cover the top, as a roof. When she finished, it wasn't that bad looking. It would blend them in with the forest, keeping dangerous animals from noticing them, and the sun out.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome decided that it was safe now to lie down and take a rest. Before knowing it, she was asleep.

Author's notes: I know that this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get something out there so that I wouldn't keep you all waiting. SORRRYYYYY again for that! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. BUT, It is not a promise… R&R please!


	4. Introductions?

Author's notes: Hello again! I know that the last chapter was very short and I apologize for it so I'll try to make this one longer though... ha ha (nervous laugh). Also as the following story goes, some aid on the names of certain characters would help! I would be so thankful if you all could tell me the real names (I wouldn't want to make up a whole lot of stuff). The characters that I need names on are: inuyasha's dad, Kagome's dad, kagome's mom, inuyasha's mom, and Inuyasha's last name. If some of these names aren't avaible (ex: inuyasha's last name I'm pretty sure) then you all can give me advice/your opinon on what it should be! These are the people that I would like to thank for reviewing my story. (The names are in the order of who reviewed first)

Sea-chan! – Thank you dear sister for reviewing! I read and reviewed your story too. -

I hate stupid peepo – Thank you so much for reviewing! I felt very comfortable to finally get a review! I really meant a lot! I'll try to make chapters longer!

Nekoinuhanyou – Thanks for reviewing! I'll "try not to keep you waiting" for the next chapter!

Lady Moon Dragon – Yo girl! How's it been? Thank you for reviewing! I'll review your story too! Email me!

LilMoonGoddess – Hello! Thanks for the very long review (I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!) and advice. I didn't even know that my anonymous reviewer was disabled. So I FIXED IT! Thanks again!

Note: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Means that the prospectives of the characters has changed and XXXXXXXX means that the time or event has changed. Also if you want to know the ages of the characters in the story, they are as followed: ( I'll follow up with more detail on other characters that are going to be featured)

Inuyasha: 20 years old

kagome: 19 years old

Miroku: 21 years old

Sango: 20 years old

Disclaimer: No comment

Chapter four: introductions?

'What is that smell?' kagome thought… 'It smells so good!' she decides to peek an eye. She had been sleeping for whole day! It was dark already! Glancing around her, kagome noticed that a fire had been build. So that's what's keeping her so warm. There was something else too… She looked down at her injured leg. It was patched up and there seemed to be some sort of green medicine spread over it. It was probably numbing herb to subside the pain for she couldn't feel the throbbing anymore.

"I see you're finally up," said a familiar voice. She looks to the left and there, coming out of the depths of the forest with wood piled on each of his shoulders was her "savoir". He dropped the pieces and came over and crouched in front of her. He took a beep breath then…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, WALKING AROUND WITH A HORRIFILY BLEEDING LEG? THE WOUND WAS INFECTED AND MOSQUITOS WERE FEEDING ON IT! YOU COULD'A DIED WOMAN! ARE YOU CRAZY? WATCH OVER YOURSELF MORE CAREFULLY NEXT TIME! I DIDN'T COME TO THIS ISLAND TO GET LOST AND BABYSIT YOU!

Kagome was shocked for a sec…

"What the?…I…HEY! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR? I ALSO DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO BABYSIT ME AND THE WAY THAT I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF IS JUST FINE IN MY OPINION! I didn't do anything wrong," Kagome replied angrily.

Ha Ha Ha hahaha

"You say that you didn't do anything wrong? Well let me tell you something (sneer)…YOU DID EVERYTHING WRONG! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LEAD A TRAIL OF BLOOD FOR ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS SNAKES, WHO DOESN'T KNOW THEIR WAY AROUND AND WOULD BE HEADING FOR A CLIFF IF NOT STOPPED BY AND TRIED TO HELP A PERSON SHE DOESN'T KNOW THEN DITCH THEM WHEN SHE FEELS LIKE IT, WHO IS HELPLESS IN THE STATE OF PANIC, AND WHO SUCKS AT MAKING SHELTERS, COME ON, BRANCH SUROUNDING WITH A BRIGHT PINK SCARF ROOF! WHO WOULDN'T NOTICE THAT?" Note: The "belt" that kagome had on was a long and wide bright pink scarf.

"I….. YOU!...D.. Don't you YELL AT ME!" kagome screamed after stuttering at what to say to what he had told her.

"OKAY! I admit maybe I should have mended up my leg before exiting the cave I took shelter in, but was it my fault that shock had taken me because someone had burned my village down! Who would know where they were going in this big island anyways even though I lived here all my life, but don't get out very often. AND WHY IS THE PERSON I TRIED TO SAVE COMPLAINING? I TRIED TO SAVE YOU DIDN'T I? (even though she didn't do anything much but encounter a snake then have him save her which caused him to faint, BUT! She wasn't going to mention that now) And who WOULDN'T THINK THAT THE SUROUNGING BRANCHES AND PINK COVERING LOOKED LIKE A PINK FLOWERED BUSH?" both were face to face two inches apart staring at one another breathing hard and fast daring the other to look away first. Finally he looked away.

'Ha!" kagome thought.

"You know? Your messy hair and dirty face fits right in with your loud voice: all three are ugly," He sneered standing up and walking away adding, "No one wants to look at that."

"Why you… You lucky you're walking away Mr. or your neck would be as long as a giraffe's!" Kagome yelled out then let herself fall back to rest in her previous position. Glancing over in the man's direction, he was laying down too with his back turned towards her.

'Hmph!' Kagome also turned her back towards him crossing her arms.

"What's your name anyway Mr. Bossy," Kagome asked angrily after awhile.

Silence

"Well if you won't tell me I'll just keep calling you Mr. B……"

"Inuyasha"

"Huh?"

"My name's Inuyasha, dope"

"Oh yeah, I just didn't think you would……Hmph!" Kagome frowned angrily. The 'dope' part of what Inuyasha said had just registered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha laughed. She was quite amusing. He really wasn't going to tell her his name, but when you think of it, Mr. Bossy really is an insulting title.

"And who might I be talking to?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. Inuyasha could tell she was thinking over the consequences of telling him her name, then eventually…

"Kagome"

"There's roasted meat by the fire. I'm sure you're hungry so eat up," he said tired.

"Don't feel like it," He heard her answer right away, obviously sticking it up to him.

"Up to you," Inuyasha shrugged. He was tired and wanted some sleep so didn't care. If she died, it would be her own fault, though, he'd be stranded but he'd been in worst situations. Her yelling had defiantly caused some damage to his already hurt ears. He took a deep breath and then relaxed.

'The guys back on the ship must be wondering where I am by now, but with Miroku doing the distracting, I wouldn't be too worried' He pondered as a smile crept onto his face.

'Wait! She…Kagome…That name sounds so familiar and it's not that common. Huh? A girl… this isn't comforting. What if she's her? Maybe I should……No, just relax. No royalty could have escaped from that burning palace when that was where I had set the fire. She has got to be just some villager that escaped. Yeah that's right! I shouldn't be too worried. That Higurashi girl died in the fire for sure!' With that last thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21 Years ago on a ship out in the sea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what you're saying is that you've met this beautiful girl on the previous island we visited that you've gotten to know?" Said a man with silver hair who had purple streaks across his face and a look in his eyes that meant bussiness. "You also say that you want to leave the (name not avalible yet) Pirates to stay with her forever?" The handsome man across from the other stern one only narrowed his eyes and stared back.

Ha Ha Ha hahaha

Author's notes: Okay... I know I said that this chapter would be longer but I really need the names to continue this story! I can't continue it until I get their names. The following peice of the story is crucial to the whole. It tells you how inuyasha's would be bride came to be... If any of the story is confusing please ask me to tell it to you. I am sure that you don't comprehend why the story is so different from the summary... don't worry... IT'S NOT! He He He hehehehe! R&R please


	5. The Takion Pirates

Okay! Sorry, but this is not the actual story! Really really sorry for not updating at a quicker paste. I just wanted to remind you all that ...the next chapter is a very important part of the story (maybe not that important) and that it might take me awhile to update because I have to think of some names (help would be nice...) and think of how the story is going to go ... (I know, INUYASHA burned down her village!). Clarification will be coming right up! OH! yeah.. I'll just add in that myBIRTHDAY is coming up! It's August 5th! Friday! I have very good happy power so I'll really try to update as soon as possible! Also, No Flames please... tips/advices are okay, but just don't go all out about how much you hate the story :( Don't worry, I'm not saying this because I got one. All my reviewers have been SO NICE! -----> I LOVE YOU ALL! (emotional girl you know)... Hehehe. Anyways I'm wasting time on this; I have to get writing! Bye

**("...") CHAPTER CONBINED! ----------> ENJOY!**

Author's notes: Alright! Chapter 7! I finally got the story going by making up some names and thinking up some names. I hope that this chapter can be much longer than the others... sorry, but the entire chapter is all history! Enjoy! (also: The two men below are both 25 years old)

Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF! I DON'T OWN UGLY INUYASHA AND HIS GANG! _Huff huff huff..._(you know I was just lying about the ugly thing right? _Drool_)

Chapter five: The Takion Pirates...

"Inutaisho, I wish you wouldn't laugh about such matters! I am really serio..."

"Ha ha ha! I almost thought you were serious there for a minute Kingasa! _Whew _Don't scare me like that. I'm just doing my work when you come in and say such rubbish! If this is a joke, you sure got me. Who would' a thought...(_pause).._... you're serious aren't you?"

Kingasa's sentence was cut off as the man named Inutaisho began to talk. Inutaisho had gotten out of his chair and was pacing the room, at last, resuming the same posture in his chair to stare at Kingasa. Kingasa nodded to the question that was asked. He knew that Inutaisho would be angry with what he had chosen, but it couldn't be helped and judging by the way Inutaisho's face had gotten all red and he was taking deep breaths while whispering rapid things to himself... yeah, he was definitely mad.

Inutaisho was a man with great wisdom for such a young age and he, as captain of the Takion Pirates, alway lead them towards the right path. Kingasa and him were like brothers so even though he was only co-captain it made no difference to him because Inutaisho always made it clear that they were in everyhing together. He had the smile of an innocent young boy that would melt any girl's heart. Even though Inutaisho was a demon, a very powerful one at that, his kind heart and great forgiveness was what made him so respected to his men and was what attracted him a wife whose beauty and generousity as splendid as his.

Kingasa watched Inutaisho, wanting him to reply first. He was however staring out of the big window behind him in deep thought. The light from the moon casting down on him made his face even handsomer.

"Kingasa, how many years has it been since we sailed the sea together through all the hardship? It's about 7 years right? Those good times... You know, you did say once that you wouldn't trade it for anything. ("What a hypocrite" Kingasa heard him whisper, obviously to himself) I see you have seen something or met someone better. But, that doesn't mean you should leave the Tikion pirates..." Inutaisho finally turned around, "Stay with us mate; We need you" With this, tears dropped down his beatiful white cheeks.

There was a awkward silence that followed.

"Oh drop the act Inutaisho! I didn't expect the crocodile tears from such a "manly" guy who gives wonderful speeches to his crew about how men who cry are sissies. Did you think I would fall for that? I am absolutly serious about my decision. She... Yumi... she is the perfect woman for me. I love her and I hope that you can understand."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inutaisho wiped the fake shiny tears from his eyes, making sure to get all of the liquid muttering angerly. So much for the "working" fake tear drops that he bought not too long ago. What Kingasa said was very true about how he viewed crying men, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He thought that maybe fake tears would come in handy in hard situations. Inutaisho could still remember 8 days ago when it all started:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 days ago

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tikion Pirates had stopped at the nearest island, which was the Higurashi Island. Not only was it the nearest one, but also many people didn't know that it even exsit so it was the perfect hide out. The island was surrounded by the thickest fog and once you spotted the island, easier said than done, you would have to find somewhere to tie your ship amoungs the 40 feet high rock boarder that surrounded the island. There was only one way to get onto land and that was to dive 10 feet under where an opening was caved into the wall leading up onto land. Inutaisho and his crew had been fighting with the Yunaki Pirates for the longest time. Finally the opposing team relinquished the fight and retreated leaving them as the winners. The Yunaki Pirates were very tough so the fight lasted a very long time causing most of the members of the Takion pirates to be wounded. As they reached the stone wall, they repeated the same routine: the hurt men would cling to the nonwounded or at least decent ones and they'd dive under water to find the secret opening. When they surfaced, everyone got settled and they started a fire. They weren't worry about attracting the Higurashi people. It's King had made a deal with them that they wouldn't attack if the Takions didn't; for they had been the few beings who'd found their island and should be honored. It wasn't easy gaining their trust even though most of the people on Higurashi Island were very nice. They liked peace and quiet which was why they had settled in a place so secretly located.

Kingasa was daily sent to the villiage to supply the crew with food and water. On their leaving fifth day, everyone waited impatiently for kingasa to arrive with food and water as usually, but he was taking an unnecessarily long time to get back so Inutaisho decided to check on him. He had almost reached the village when voices were heard whispering to his right. He quickly reached for his fang sword called tesaiga (I'll get the spelling) and stepped off the trail to see what the problem was. There in the middle of the bushes was Kingasa and the most beautiful woman. Everywhere on her body was layered with jewelries, her waist long hair shined a wonderful glow, and her elegant dress followed her curves perfectly. It seemed as if they had been arguing for the longest time.

"Wow," Inutaisho managed to say before the beatiful woman grabbed Kingasa's hands and started speaking.

"Stay with me. We can live together peacefully on this Island and I'm sure that every one will aprove of you being king. If you marry me, we won't ever have to worry about being seperated again! I love you Kingasa and I know that you do too."

'King huh?' Inutaisho thought amused. 'And he never mentioned it to me. That pig.'

"No, I can't Yumi. I would rather die than leave the Takion Pirates and besides Inutasio would never permit it. I can't ditch them for this royalty stuff... I just can't do it. You'll have to go back because I'm sure everyone is looking for you by now and the crew must be worry about me too." Kingasa slipped from her grip and stared sadly into her eyes.

"You'll give it a thought, won't you?.. and... and then you'll come back and tell me. You'll come back and give me your reply after 4 days. I'll be waiting for you. I'll always be. I love you Kingasa!" The girl named Yumi gave him a tight hug, weeping heavily. Kingasa huged her back. They kept this position for a while until Yumi only hiccuped then Kingasa whispered,

"I will. I'll think about it and I'll be back in four days. I promise Yumi." With everything said, Kingasa kissed her on the forehead and turned to go through the bushes that lead to the ship. Inutaisho watched until Yumi had also disapeared to put his sword back and return to the ship. He was really surprised. Well, considering how Kingasa always volunteered to get supplies he shouldn't be, but how was he suppose to know that his good friend was going to fall in love with the princess?

"Hmph! He'll decide to stay with the Takion Pirates for sure. Why would he choose a spoiled royal who's trapped on an island for life as to free adventurous sea exploring? He'll be crazy to ruin such a great chance of life long fun..."

"Who's crazy?" Kingasa said out of nowhere. Inutaisho, startled, looked to his left to find Kingasa inching through the bushes onto the path. It seemed as if he had gotten lost.

"Oh! Well well, if it isn't the pirate who took his time getting supplies for his crew!" Inutaisho mocked. He decided that maybe it wasn't the right time to blurt out the fact that he saw his friend with the princess. Kingasa would have already told him if he thought it was right to, so Inutaisho would wait until he did.

"Well you know... this and that. Anyways, these are the food and water that were requested. Shall we get back?" Kingasa said trying to get leaves out of his hair short brown hair.

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep! That was where it all started Inutaisho remembered, looking at Kingasa. The man was sitting across from him looking down trying to advoid Inutaisho's eyes. He chuckled inside thinking of how hard it was for the poor guy right now. It was have took alot to come up with this choice and this Yumi girl must be some gem for Kingasa to chose her instead. He let out the breath that he had been holding in. He must do the right thing.

"I am sorry, but I don't quite understand..." Kingasa looked up startled at the sudden noise. He was obviously in deep thought. "If you could chose between her and your comrades then you know what my answer is... go for it mate! Why are you asking me? Even if I say no, my dear wife will nag me forever. We shall miss you."

Inutaisho smiled. Kingasa smiled back.

"Let's keep our friendship alive even if we are miles apart Kingasa. I'm going to be a father soon. When you have your child and our kids are the same sex then they can be best friends like us, but if not we can call ourselves father-in-laws mate!"

"You have yourself a deal Inutaisho! I'm going now. We'll see each other again!" They grabbed each other's hand and shaked on the compromise. Kingasa finally turned and walked out the door.

Author's notes: Sorry that inuyasha and Kagome weren't mention in this chapter! I just decided that it was a little much to continue with them after the dramatic friendship scene! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. In case you haven't figured it out, the two guys in this chapter were Kagome and Inuyasha's fathers. Yumi is Kagome's mother and I don't think this is her real name so :( and I don't even know inuyasha's mother's name so I just kept saying Inutashio's wife. Yes Inutashio is already married and his wife is at the moment pregnant with Inuyasha. Okay that's all for now! Bye! (Don't worry, I'll find the spelling for the sword that Inutaisho carries which as you all know is passed on to inuyasha)


	6. My companion

Author's notes: Helllooooooo! How are you all doing? I am nervously laughing because I haven't updated in so long! But I really am going to tell you all that I was truly busy! I'm taking precalculus this sophomore year of mine and they gave me homework to do over the summer. As you can guess, I procrastinated it until now and just finished it last night. Ha ha! Victory is mine! This next chapter, I really am going to try to make it a very long one and all about kagome and Inuyasha! LET"S MARCH FORWARD!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and the whole universe! What are you people going to do now? HA! I thought so... NOTHING! (Okay... what are those people with sue charges doing here?... RUN!) _I actually don't own anything of Inuyasha's and the universe's... Okay, maybe the universe._

Chapter six: My companion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagome woke up she could see that it was already somewhere in the afternoon.

"Wow, did I sleep for that long?"

"Yeah you did! What a lazy bum," Said a certain bossy voice.

Kagome looked over to where he was sleeping but found that he wasn't there anymore. She looked to the left of that and found him angrily poking the burnt out fire place.

_Inuyasha> Growl _

"..."

"You haven't eaten anything yet? Ha! Probably too lazy to go out and find something to eat and you're calling me a lazy bum?" Kagome mocked, crossing her arms in frustration. 'I didn't _mean_ to sleep so late,' Kagome thought a bit embarrassed.

"Why you...!"

_Kagome> **GROWL! **_

"..."

"Ha ha ha! And you said that I was hungry? Did you hear how loud that was? Serves you right for not eating yesterday," Inuyasha laughed loudly.

_Silence_

Kagome sat there and fidgeted in the awkward silence that followed afterward. 'I need a bath, I need some food, and I really need to get out of this island. Why does that man have to be so mean? What the heck is he doing just sitting there poking the fire for anyways? What a nut! I'm pretty sure that there's a stream near here so if I could just get up,..." Kagome tried to push herself up but failed in the attempt. 'Wha? My leg's as numb as a rock! What happened? As she looked down at her leg she could see that the green medicine had turned into an ugly poop color!

'What! My leg! Why's it paralyzed? I... I can't move it a bit! AHHHHH!'

"Hey You! Um, Inuyasha! What did you do to my leg?" At this point she was beginning to get very worried. What had he done to her leg? Now she began to think uncontrollably: She didn't even know who he was and yesterday they were alone. What if he's planning to KILL HER! He's probably just waiting for the stupid medicine to take affect so she wouldn't be able to escape! 'This is not happening?' Kagome thought scared.

"You are so dumb...?" He blurted out.

_Sigh Inuyasha _

Kagome watched in horror as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing? Get away from me! _Huh?" _Kagome was picked up in bridle style by Inuyasha.

"There's a stream nearby. You can wash up there," Inuyasha said with a bored expression on his face. Kagome was caught off guard. As he started walking, she spotted something in the bushes: five dead wolfs! 'What are dead wolfs doing around here?... Ah!' Kagome looked up at the stubborn man's face. He wasn't happy but kagome knew why. Inuyasha was trying to protect, _her_! Now that she thought about it, the numbing wasn't so bad. The pain would be worst. Did he know that her leg was going to be paralyzed, so he stood guard over her and protected her from those wolfs? If he did, that would be two times now that he had saved her. And now he's carrying her. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha was getting angrier by the second as he carried the annoying lady to the stream. She should be thankful that he didn't abandon her to the wolfs that came crawling early that morning. He couldn't even leave her to go and look for something to eat. Did he starve himself for a lost cause? He has to keep her alive in order to get out of this island. That night Inuyasha was so fanatic about destroying the village that he had forgotten about anything else. The smoke got to him and ruined his sense of smell also fogging up his vision. This confused his sense of direction and made him get lost in the wild forest.

"We're here," Inuyasha sang sarcastically in a happy tone.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," The girl said nicely as Inuyasha sat her on the edge of the stream. 'O... kay,' Inuyasha thought, 'Why is she being so nice?...'

"You... Ha! You think I was helping you? Are you kidding? Your awful smell is so unbearing. That's why you're her..." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence as Kagome turned and smirked up to him in a "Sure you are" way.

"Yeah, I know. My smell _is _overbearing isn't it. I was thinking of coming to this stream to wash up anyways." She smiled and turned to scope some water humming happily to herself.

"Do you mind?" she said after a moment.

"Wha?..."

"I was planning on bathing too if you don't mind. Unless,... you want to see me _naked_. What a perv." The girl turned saying in a teasing tone.

"What! Whatever, like anyone wants to look at that skinny body of yours. I'm leaving!" Inuyasha said and stomping away pissed. He was truthfully going to stay and guard by her, but if she insists. He would rather find something to eat anyways. Who cares what happens to her. What a brat!

Inuyasha got ready to jump, crouched and sprain, soaring into the air. The cold morning's wind against his face felt so good. He couldn't smell the usual grass and fresh cut wood, but it didn't make a difference. This was the life! Movement to the left of him made Inuyasha slow and eventually land swiftly on the exact spot. Two perfect brown bunnies froze in front of Inuyasha, startled at the sudden intrusion.

"I guess its roasted bunny for breakfast!" Inuyasha grinned bringing his sharp claws to a ready stance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome laughed loudly when she was sure that Inuyasha was out of sight.

"Ha ha ha! That was great! The look on his face... ha ha... I don't think I've ever seen anyone that red before! He was practically a tomato!" kagome laughed and splashed the water joyfully. Kagome slipped her clothes off and slid into the cool water after making sure there weren't anybody around... She felt foolish looking for people as of everyone was dead... 'No I have to forget about that now. I'll go away from this horrid island and I'll find somewhere nice to live,' Tears force themselves unwillingly out sparkling upon her cheeks.

As long as kagome could remember everyone's always added weird around her. It wasn't that they weren't nice, they always smiled at her, but even when they smiled kagome could see something else. She'd tell her mother or father about it, but they always said to forget about it and that her imagination was fooling her. However young kagome was as a child, she didn't miss the hesitation of her parents that always emitted a sad aura before they answered her. There was something that her parents weren't telling her and she knew it. This 'something' was hidden as a thick fog that suffocated her always and was what created this hatred between her and everybody else.

Kagome let out a long sign and clapped her palms together.

"Never never, shall I bring this up again. It's evil thought and I have to forget about it! Ahhhhhh, this is the life. I didn't know it felt so good to bathe in streams." Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sun light that shined onto her face and warmed the water.

"Hey! Are you done yet or just waiting to turn to soggy bread?"

"Oh! But, that was only 5 minutes?..." kagome whined.

"5 MINUTES! Are you kidding? More like 30! The sun's up and moving which means that we should too!" He shouted behind the bushes.

"You can't tell me what to do and don't come any closer, you hear me," kagome yelled.

"Oh! So now you do mind that I might see you naked," Inuyasha mocked.

"I never said that I didn't mind. Now get away so I can change and that means 30 yards away!" Kagome yelled even louder imagining him mover farther and farther away, while she sunk her body deeper into the water to make sure. "Are you gone yet?"

"Well if I was _30 yards away_ I wouldn't be able to answer your dumb question would I? Just change will ya and get out. I have my back turned and trust me, I wouldn't look even if you wanted me to," His usual bored voice spoke.

"Jerk!"

"Feh. Take this," said his calm cool voice.

Kagome saw as some clothes were threw from a bush nearby landing close to her dirty old ones. Surprised, kagome gaped at it.

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want to. Just hurry up. I'm going." Kagome heard the bushes rustle and footsteps trailing away. She waited a bit then picked up the clothing and looked at it. There were little spots of dirt, but it was in good shape. She started to put them on and smiled brightly. 'He must have gone back to get this for me...' As she walked back the smell of fresh roasted meat could be smelled. The clothing that Inuyasha brought back for her consist of a green tank top with wide free flowing black sleeves that reached her elbows and then a tight black capris with a pink free flowing skirt with slits down its sides covering it. The outfit didn't match but was very comfortable compared to her old ones which was a beautiful thin green and blue kimono with flowers.

When kagome reached the camp site, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. 'Huh? What?' She looked around hastily. Then to the left on the perfect tree slept Inuyasha. Kagome was amused then again he must have been very tired seeing as he went from needing her rescue to rescuing her in one day. He probably wasn't even feeling well. Kagome would let him sleep for now and headed for the yummy looking bunny that was left for her. Kagome watched him sleep from afar while eating her bunny. 'We'll get along just fine,' Kagome thought happy. He'll help me get out of here and I'll be able to live as I please then.

Author's notes: Yep! That was it for chapter 6! Okay... I know that the retarded thingy says that I have 8(!) Chapters out but NO... Just 6. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it long but I don't know what you all consider as long. Please READ AND REVIEW! I love what each and every one of you has to say about my story. You can criticize if you'd like just not aggressively cause that's just plain ugly imagining a reviewer there yelling with spit flying, "I hate the way you write!" Actually that's pretty funny. (Ah hem) Alert alert - forget what I just said. Thank you for reading and stay toon for chapter 7! Remember to read and review!


	7. Our search begins!

Author's notes: Alright! First of all: **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **I receive so many reviews! I updated finally and that felt good so I decided that I should do it again (even though it's been weeks! You all still love me,...right?)! I'm wondering if I should put in other characters or wait and do some more inu/kag? Here is chapter 7! Read and review! Oh! A reviewer made a comment that tank tops don't have sleeves... _I know that_...What I meant to say was that kagome's shirt was a tank top like shirt with loose skirt like sleeves attached... Comprend? Okay, ON WITH THE STORY! à

Disclaimer!!me belong don't gang his and InuyashA

Chapter seven: Our search begins!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How... How could you just let me sleep for the whole day and not wake me up!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"Well,... I thought you were tired so I was going to let you rest for a bit because you hav..." the girl started to defend herself, but Inuyasha didn't want to hear any of it.

"Listen and listen well girl! The only thing I'm concerned with is getting myself out of this island NOT you or any other person or thing. Got it! So I don't want you getting in my way! The only reason why you're still alive is to guide me outa this crazy place. Remember that!" Inuyasha shot angrily at her. He wasn't sure why he was so angry with her... Well sure, the fact that she wasted his whole day and ate his roasted bunny that wasn't _for _her, but he felt not a silly anger; The anger he felt was a sting like burning shot of emotion that he hadn't quite experience before and he didn't like it or he didn't like _this_ girl... There was something about her that wasn't right and he would have to eliminate her and of this eerie presence as soon as possible...

"You know,... you are crazy! Crazy and weird! _YOU _listen and _you _listen good! I, AM, NOT, (Kagome says this 1 feet away from Inuyasha pocking him in the chest with every word) YOUR, DOG! I'm not going to guide you as you wish and get treated like rubbish; I don't want your threats, neither! If I'm going to do you a favor than you're doing me one too! I expect to be treated like a friend as I do for you," Inuyasha watched as Kagome neared him with her hands on her hips specking sternly. Her words shocked him. Inuyasha thought that she would cry or run away angrily after his lecture but she did the totally opposite and _he_ ended up being lectured. Inuyasha stood with his mouth open gaping at kagome who stared dangerously back.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said at last and turned away to his own sleeping place, which was the ground with leaf covering over it. He wanted to sleep on the previous tree,... but ... well, let's just say he didn't feel like it. Inuyasha lay down and pretended to have fallen asleep. He could still feel the girl's stern glare on his back, but seconds later footsteps trailed away.

Inuyasha was half glad that he'd had time to rest because he was truthfully so very very tired. 'I guess one day isn't so bad.' Inuyasha thought and let out a sign of defeat After he had gotten back from the stream and had given her the extra clothing because he couldn't bear to smell the continuance blood stench on her other one, Inuyasha roasted the bunnies and after eating the first one he noticed that she wasn't going to be back soon... so he would take a quick shut eye moment and imagined that the girl would wake him up when she got back...BUT! NO! She just had to let him dose off AND eat his other roasted bunny that he was saving to eat later! Another day wasted! He wanted to get off this island as soon as possible, but it's not going to happen soon if they keep putting it off.

There was something that was weird about this place and he couldn't quite grasp it. His senses should have been restored by now too speaking of odd occurrences. Inuyasha was a half demon and he healed at a faster rate than mortals. But,... some how, there's something different! Yes! That's what it is. He remembered being told once that the Higurashi Island had powerful and complicated spells that were cast long ago to guard their village and beings. 'Damn! I must have triggered their spells! Is that why I'm unable to escape this island? Yes, that has to be it!' Inuyasha thought, with an awful weigh on his shoulders now, 'I was so careless that I missed important details and crucial points! But, I am guessing that the spells don't work on their residents so... My, oh my, am I lucky. Good thing that girl managed to escape from the fire or I would be in a bad position...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Arg, I am sooooo ANGRY and FRUSTRATED! That jerk! I would love to smack him in the face very hard!' Kagome thought walking back to her spot. She squeezed her hands into tight fists and sat down. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha and snarled. 'That man can be so rude sometimes. No manners. "_Listen and listen well_" he says like I should obey his every command... WHATEVER! I'll give him hell tomorrow... heheheheHAHAHAHA... okay, sleep. Need energy for.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day! (author's pro)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(author's pro)

"I'm tiiiiiirrrrrreeeed! Let's rest and get something to eat, I'm huuuuunnnnnnggggrrry!" Kagome whined.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. We've only walked a yard and a half... How can you be..,"

"OH! No, I was just practicing. Ignore me might you please," Kagome smiled evilly. Inuyasha's face twitched with annoyance. This day was going to be a very long one.

"Let's keep moving shall we?" Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. He wasn't feeling so well this morning. He had awakened to a very bad headache.

"Slowpoke!" kagome yelled from the front, "And you said that I was slow." She had never felt so free in her life. Her new clothing gave her plenty of free movements. She could jump, run, skip,... HAVE FUN! Inuyasha woke her up very VERY early that morning (5 hours of sleep!) and they were now on their way to the sea! It was going to be harder than it sounds though...

_**2 hours later**_

"You! We've been going in circles! I remember that croaked tree... Do you even know where you're going! You seem like one of the peasants so you should right, having doing so much work and stuff." Inuyasha had been following her for 2 hours now and his headache was getting worse.

"What! You've been following _me? _I was following _you!_" Kagome had no idea where she was going, but she wasn't going to tell him that after he threatened her. He seemed pretty scary so she wasn't about to trust him.

"WHAT! Following me?.."

"That's what I said.."

"I know what you said I just, I just... Do you know your way around this place or not? Cause it sure doesn't seem like it!" Inuyasha decidedly concluded.

"Well, I... you... this island... sure," It wasn't like she was promising that she knew the way out, she was depending on him getting her out. 'Oh well! Play pretend is my favorite game!'

"Okay katimata! This way!"

"It's INUYASHA not katimata!"

"Whatever Ititaco,"

"INUYASHA!"

"This way!" Kagome cheered.

"No, there's a cliff there... you mean _that_ way"

"That's what I meant... ha ha ha!" Kagome headed for the pointed direction and walk!... and walk. Inuyasha watched as she made frequent curves and turns that led to the same place eventually getting to a new place. This must be how you had to move to find the correct route. How weird...

"Ah!" Kagome cried suddenly falling to the ground.

"What happened!" Inuyasha rushed to her side and glanced around wildly.

"My... my leg hurts. We've been walking for a very long time now and...

_kagome Growl_

...haha.. yeah and well, my I'm hungry."

"Don't ever do that again! I thought we were getting attached or something and why does your leg hurt? You were just skipping and running a second ago..." Inuyasha countered in disbelief, "As for eating... that'll have to wait. This part of the island is pretty dangerous and with all those poisonous plants I spotted, we will have to avoid eating for awhile..." Inuyasha looked at her sitting on the floor clutching her wounded leg with a pout on her face.

Kagome was sure that she'd get abandon right there. This was part of her scheme, but it didn't happen the way she planned on. Her leg really hurts for real. She watched as Inuyasha began to crouch... a oh! Is he that angry with me?

"You know, it doesn't hu..."

"Get on,"

"Huh?"

"I said get on," Came Inuyasha's bored tired voice. Kagome hosted herself up smiling and clung on to Inuyasha's neck. His back felt good to rest on. He supported her legs and began to walk when...

"I know we're lost, but I feel this way is the best option, my dear," came a male's voice than a female's voice followed,

"Don't be so calm cause it's getting scary. We're only here find... Inuyasha?"

Two people appeared from the bushes ahead of them; one a boy and the other a girl.

"Sango? Miroku?" Inuyasha replied surprised.

Author's notes: Okay! Cliffhanger! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Read and REVIEW! I'll try to get chapter 8 out as soon as possible. Post question if you have any! Thank you for reading and stay toon! **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
